Memories Live On
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Killian takes Henry sailing. Captain Cobra with some Captain Swan at the end. Set during 4x05.


**Hello there. Here is that one shot I promised. I will be updating my multi chapter fic, Betrothed and Beloved by Friday, if all goes well. Until then, please head over to my profile and check out my other one shots and leave a request for another one shot. Thank you and please review.**

Saturdays were slow in Storybrooke, but then again, slow was a relative term in this town. Between the eve present curse or villain, not many days were spent leisurely. The current threat of the Snow Queen had proven to be as difficult as the last task and left many in Storybrooke afraid or busy-or both.

Killian had started taking Henry out sailing every Saturday morning, giving his mothers a break to work more on defeating the latest villain. Both had their hands full-Emma with determining the identity of the Snow Queen and figuring out how exactly she knew her and Elsa;and Regina with the problem of how to unthaw Marian' s heart, despite her being the wife of the man she loved. Thus was another weekend in Storybrooke.

Killian had gone to drop off some documents at the Station early this morning, using it as an excuse to see Emma again. They met for breakfast everyday before she went to work and he relished in their simple quiet moments together. Stolen kisses and secret glances had become normal for them, delighting the pirate as he never thought they would come this far. After everything they had been through, they could finally be happy, even if the town was always in some type of danger. They had each other and that was all they needed.

The crisp air felt good as Killian stood upon the deck of a decently sized ship, though it was smaller than the Jolly Rodger. He and Henry had sailed into the open waters by Storybrooke, with him teaching the lad how to sail and steer by himself. Henry had gone below deck, most likely for food as the now teenage boy was always hungry.

Killian heard loud footsteps and laughed to himself, turning to see Henry coming up the stairs, food in hand. He made his way over to the deck and slung his arms over the side as Killian had been doing, imitating the pirate.

"Want some?" He said, holding out what he and his mother called a pop-tart.

"I'm fine, lad."He laughed.

"What's so funny?"Henry asked, as he took another bite.

"When your father was aboard the Jolly, he did the same as you. Learn to sail then promptly go get food and repeat the cycle."

Henry quieted at the mention of Baelfire-or Neal as he was called in this world. It had been many weeks since the death of the boy's father, but his presence was still fresh in his mind.

"Did my dad like to sail?" Henry asked.

"Aye, that he did. He was a natural, much like you."

Henry gazed on the water in front of them, sighing before he spoke again. "I miss him. "

"I know, lad. I miss him too."

"Why did he do it?" Henry said turning to face him, waving his food filled hands as he spoke. "There could've been another way. He didn't have to die."

"He did it for you, Henry. To save you and your mother. Everything he's done had been to protect you."

"I barley even knew him."Henry continued." Even when he died, I had no memories of him. "

Killian sighed, looking at the young lad and seeing images of his young father. "But you still knew him. He just wanted you to know that he was a good father to you in his short time."

Henry smiled. "He was. " Henry turned back to the ocean, silent for a moment before speaking again. "You like my mom, don't you?"

Killian rested his arms on the railing and turned his head slightly so he could see Henry.

"Yes, lad. I do."

"Good. But you're not just taking me out here because you like her right? You're not trying to buy my support?"

"No, lad. I'm quite fond of your presence too. You remind me of your father when he was your age. I missed having him around. But know I get to know his son, along with your mother."

Henry smiled, somewhat too much. "So, you like kids then huh?"

Killian didn't know what he was getting himself into. "Aye, I do, I suppose."

"Okay. So are you and my mom gonna have a kid then?"

Killian was taken back by the question, coughing and laughing at the same time. He looked to Henry, who was still waiting for an answer. "I don't know one day, but not anytime soon. Why?Would you mind?"

"No. I think it'd be cool. I'm not changing diapers though. I'll do the cool stuff like teach the kid to read and walk and sword fight and stuff."

Killian let his laughter overtake him this time. "Okay,lad. If we have a child you can teach it to read, but I'm not so sure how your mother will feel about sword fighting."

"She doesn't have to know."

"Aye, but if she finds out she'll kill me." Killian retorted. He realised the joke the minute he said it, hoping Henry wouldn't be offended.

"Well then, nice knowing ya." Henry laughed.

Killian smiled. He didn't know how he got so lucky. "Well, lad, she will definitely kill me if we don't get to lunch in time. Let's get back to shore, shall we?"

"Aye, aye pirate" Henry said, walking away.

"That is not how I talk!"Killian yelled after him.

* * *

Henry dashed into the dinner, past his mother, landing right into a booth and imprisoning for the two adults to join him. Emma started to walk towards him. Killian grabbed her hand and told Henry they would be right with him.

"What? Is something wrong?" Emma asked, concerned.

"No, love. Everything is fine. You have a great boy, that's all. Wise beyond his years." He told her.

"Yeah. I do. He's pretty great, isn't he? Gets that from me." She laughed.

"Aye, that he does. He has his father's smile." Killian added.

"And eyes." Emma sighed.

"Look, love. I don't want to try and replace Baelfire in either of you lives. I simply-"

"I know. Thank you."

Killian smiled and kissed her forehead and led her to the booth where Henry was sitting. "No. Thank you" He whispered in her ear.

For the first time,Killian felt as if he was part of a real family. He could see them all happy together, sitting at a home they called theirs, having lazy days filled with Netflix and pop tarts. And maybe one they could have their own child. But either way, Killian was more than content with the woman he loved and her child of whom he could not be more proud.


End file.
